Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded
by RStyle
Summary: Soldiers from a well-known unit have to go through distrust, betrayal, terrorists and waves of countless zombies to survive. Based on the famous Multi Theft Auto server Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded owned by Nelson Cancel.
1. What's the Definition of cruelty?

I do not own **Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded**, it is owned by Nelson Cancel (AKA Devildog)

**1 Year, 4 Months and 12 Days into the Outbreak.**

_Boredom_. That's the word that defines the phase that the almost-extinguished NSWC soldiers were going through, specially those who were addicted for action. Within a year and few months they haven't been doing a thing but watching those undeads desperately trying to cross their base's gate and reach the bored soldiers to eat every centimeter of theirs flesh meat. Maybe, opening the gates would make the days more _interesting?_

Since the Outbreak has begun, and the undeads invaded the cities, people have been trying to reach help and sending a SOS message to every possible radio frequency known. The NSWC – Naval Special Warfare Command – knew that, but there was nothing they could do, they had to keep radio silence until further orders, the only problem of this cruel plan was.. orders from _who?_

Basically the NSWC is a Navy group assembled during the Vietnam war, and all they wanted that time was winning, whatever it cost, whoever they had to silence someone, – a good word for to replace _killing_ – but everything changed as the arrival of the Undeads on September of 2013. The organization was known of being cold, but not cold enough to let people die and just watch them doing so, not until things got south.

Everyday a group of volunteers enters in the improvised radio room to check the radio frequencies they have been instructed to wait to those so much wanted orders so they could get back in action. It was the start of the day when the volunteers entered into that cold and dark room. It was in the middle of the cruel winter of San Andreas, since it has started, snow covered all the three major cities of the state and it's countryside.

"Here we go another day", said one of the radio operators, buffing to complain his boredom.

"It's better stay here and listen to the survivals than sit on a table and play cards, don't you think?" another operator answered

"What for? If we can't help then, we should break these stupid and senseless orders and leave this _damn_ place".

"Look, we are here for a reason, alright? Plus, where we would go?"

The talk got interrupted when a soldier wearing half of the complete basic armor entered in the room to leave the daily's instructions, but... something was different, the operator that was talking even though with himself. _What's with that armor?. _

"Soldiers, today we shall expect more SOS calls from San Fierro and Los Santos, but isolate one frequency here in Las Venturas, eehh... yes, i found it." The soldier with the armor was saying while he pointed to a piece of paper that has been handwritten. "It's the 225.30, you are, this time authorized to inform to that crew our location, it's a S&R transport helicopter that is coming from Liberty City".

The operators looked at themselves and then to the half-armored soldier who was standing in front of them, creating some awkward silence, then, one of the operators broke it.

"Sir, S&R? I meant.. the Search & Rescue? They're still out there?".

"Yes, the squad Lima of the S&R, to be exact, they were working on the containment of the infection at Liberty City, but like here, it didn't worked, they're stopping by here to refueling and take some time in here, we're expecting them for a week, but finally they're entered in contact, now excuse me because I'm going to arrange some... stuff, to make this place at least comfortable for our guests".

The soldier left the room without having the interest to talk more, it was like something in that room made him uncomfortable.

3 Hours later, everything was arranged to receive their special guests, the S&R was only 20 minutes away, and everyone was really excited because they would finally enter in contact with different faces, at least, that's what they were expecting. It was already possible to see their transponder on the radio screen of the NSWC's base. Considering the danger of having such a Strong and active radio sign into the air, the Marines prepared for a improbable, but possible enemy contact.

The unmistakable sound of the UH-60 Seahawk rotors was heard by the soldiers in the ground as music, they would face different persons, and share experiences, at least from the S&R side, then that mechanic music was faded with another familiar sound, but not such a good one. Half of a kilometer away from NSWC base it was heard a sound of an Russian RPG-7 and a bright light ripping the sky towards the Search & Rescue's helicopter.

The NSWC soldiers just watched horrified the RPG cross the sky as they hold their breath, "I hope that S&R pilot be a tough _son of a bitch_", one of the soldiers said out loud, but nobody really minded. But, indeed he was, he managed to spot and successfully avoid the enemy rocket, but even with the presence of enemy movement, the pilot had no option but land inside the base. They had the option to die, or die, a courtesy of their fate's _cruelty_. What was celebration, became panic when that RPG crossed the sky.

"Get up on that tower and look for the ones who fired that thing! Quick!", after that shout from the station's leader, people still stayed on their places, staring to the helicopter horrified, even knowing that it wasn't hit by the RPG, there was the possibility of be hit by another one, took time, almost a very long minute to people realize they had a unpleasant job to do, then they started to rush to their positions, even knowing the situation was bad, the _adrenalin _was enjoyable, but then, the terror took place of the adrenalin, another time, as another RPG was shot upon the sky towards the S&R's Seahawk, but now, 200 meters away from the base, it was so close, that this time, the pilots didn't had a chance to avoid. _It's going to hit_.


	2. Murphy's Law

That's going to be a short chapter, really small indeed. And the next one's too. But from the Chapter Four and so on, we'll be increasing it's size. And the Chapter Six will be exclusively big.

Oh, i forgot to advice that every day a new chapter will be published. So come back in 24 hours to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong" – <em>Murphy's Law.

Everything gets into slow motion as the NSWC soldiers see a fireball surge right in front of their eyes, the S&R's Seahawk got directly hit by one of the local terrorists forces.

Soldiers run to all directions to avoid to be hit by the S&R's wreckages, "What the _fuck!_"

"Get out of the way, it's coming down!"

The S&R helicopter, under fire crashes violently against the ground, inside NSWC's Base, forming another fireball, this time bigger. Obviously, _no one could possibly survive that._

"Bring the Firemen's! Take those men out of the chopper!" – A Soldier said desperately, running towards the wreckages.

"That's not real, _can't be real_" – Another soldier reacted to the crash.

The team quickly managed to put the fire down, thanks to the few fuel the helicopter had in its tank, it could have been a worst tragedy. Definitely, by miracle, the NSWC Rescue Unit managed to remove all the S&R soldiers from the wreckages, somehow, none of them has been deceased, but most of them got extremely hurt. Some were incapable to get out of the helicopter walking due to their injuries.

The co-pilot went out of the helicopter crawling; half of his leg has been decapitated. Facing the dimensions of the crash, it was obvious that no one should have survived.

"I said that you were a tough _son of a bitch._" – A NSWC soldier said to the pilot of the Seahawk, which gave a slight laugh, and then gave some few dry coughs.

Even facing the magnitude of the tragedy, a soldier that was on the spot tower ran quickly to the direction of the soldier in charge of the base. "Sir… I know it's a horrible time, but we got enemy movement coming from the west and from the north, heading to the main gate".

Even that the terrorists could manage getting to the base, they had to go through all the undeads that were stuck in the fence, trying to, hopelessly enter in the base and eat everyone in there. _What are they doing?_ – The soldier in charge thought to himself.

"RPG!" – Was the only thing they could hear before the big blast.

BOOM!

A piece of the gate has been blew out with the RPG hit; the explosion stunned the people near the gate for some few seconds. The undeads that were on the main gate died in the explosion, but like 1/3 of them still were alive and desperately tried to enter in the base by the hole that has been created in the gate.

Surely was not their lucky day, _stupid Murphy's Law_ – went quickly through the mind of an S&R soldier that has just left the wreckages of the helicopter he was into.

As they were combat-ready, the NSWC Soldiers quickly got their rifles in hands, and started to manage kill the zombies that were trying to enter through the gate. The shootout has started, between the violent sound of the bullets being fired from the rifles and the cartridges falling on the ground in the same rhythm as the soldiers shoot was, for some, gracious. For others, extremely violent, specially for those who don't enter in combat frequently, nor for the ones who haven't been trained for that, like the case of most of the Search & Rescue soldiers.

"They're too many! We need to get out of here!" – One of the soldiers exclaimed, while he tried to focus in his enemies during the heat of the battle.

"Indeed, we could use the Patriots and the Barracks back there and force our way through!" – answered another soldier.

_Too late._ The base has been completely took over, a small group of 10 soldiers managed to take a Barracks and move out, including three Search & Rescue soldiers. On their way out, they managed to see their attackers at a glance. They didn't attacked them, let them through. "_Those motherfuckers, they are going to pay for all that". _Was the only thing that could go through the head on one of the S&R soldiers. They couldn't fight back, their guns had been dropped while the desperate attempt of leaving the base before getting eaten. Once again, _stupid Murphy's Law._

"What's next? What are we going to do?"

"There's only one place we can go. We must go to Verdant Meadows, Area 69".


	3. Payback

**What if i tell you... I don't own Zombie Outbreak**

Welcome to the Chapter Three of the Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded series on FanFiction. The Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded, for those who don't know, was a well-known Multi Theft Auto (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Multiplayer Modification) server. It has been online for few years before it was shut down by it's owner, Nelson Cancel (AKA Devildog).

This chapter is the shortest of the series, but the next one will be filled with a bit more of action, but they're still small chapters. From the Sixth chapter, they will be increasing about it's size. It means more action and more drama in each chapter. Remember to visit this Story on the next 24 hours, for the next chapter. Also, don't forget to Review and Favorite it, if you really liked it. Welcome, and have fun.

* * *

><p><em>Ten of Fifty.<em> That's the number of the _lucky_ ones that survived the attack on the NSWC base, including two S&R soldiers. From the forty who didn't made it, none was expendable, specially the S&R ones, who only came to that base to refuel and go back to Liberty City, but now, all of them were stuck with only one option left, and a questionable one.

"Area 69? Are you sure? I mean, even on this situation it's improbable that they're going to let us in" – One of the soldiers of the NSWC soldiers, Leo, broke the awkward silence on the Barracks.

"Got any better idea?"

No one answered

"That's exactly what I thought" – One of the S&R soldiers, only known as RStyle answered to Leo.

Fate definitely wasn't on their side, the S&R helicopter went down, the zombies entered the base, and now they had a questionable place, nowhere to go, what is next? Cancer?

For the first time since the Outbreak started, the NSWC soldiers are outside the base, but due to the situation, that could not be celebrated. The two remaining S&R soldiers – RStyle and Whisile – were those who were more shaken by the situation, most of the diseased on the S&R were close friends.

The awkward silence returned, and no one dared to break it again. The twenty-five minutes (or was it thirty?) that took to the Barrack's driver to reach Las Ventura's north took like an eternity, they never were so close from unknown. Even for the coldest and most trained soldier, the Area 69 gives chills to anyone who dared to enter it, it was known as a dead zone, and the legend increased when the Outbreak has begun, some rumors says where the Outbreak could've possibly began. The first one was the Zombotech lab on San Fierro, and the second one was the so feared Area 69, in the middle of the desert, kilometers away from everywhere else.

During the approach to the desert, the deafening sound of the Barrack's engine got faded away by another sound. Suddenly, the Barracks hit something (or something else hit it), making the five-ton truck tip. The soldiers got stunned with the crash, others took some couple of seconds to notice what happened.

"What the fu-"

The complaint of the NSWC soldier was muffled by the deafening sound of shots being fired in their direction.

"Enemy contact up front!" – The S&R soldier, Whisile shout to the other soldiers on the ground.

"Unless we throw rocks on them, we can't do _anything!_" – RStyle answered to Whisile.

"Then we'll throw another _kind of rock_" – A NSWC soldier answered to RStyle while he takes a grenade out of his belt.

"Get down! Fire on the hole!".

The grenade felt right in the feet of the terrorists who have engaged the soldiers, the blast eliminated a group of terrorist and stunning the survivors.

"Nice throwing" – Whisile said, giving a wry smile.

The soldiers got on their feet and rushed toward the terrorists to pick their guns while the other ones were stunned. On a normal situation, they would've arrested them to interrogation, but… after one year, it was obvious that it wasn't a normal situation, and, as a Payback of what they did to their friends, their _family_. It's more than fair let them be eaten by the zombies right there, instead of just executing them.

It wasn't possible to put the Barracks on the four wheels again, the soldiers took the terrorist's vehicles away from them to leave the highway as fast as they could, the zombies were arriving. Leaving those persons out there, to be eaten by the zombies was another cold act of NSWC? Who cares, they coldly killed their friendlies, revenge is a dish served cold, but it tastes really good.

It was already possible to see the Area 69 on the horizon, no one has ever reached so close to there, everything was doing great. Then, an unmarked MH-6 Little Bird raised from the sky, forcing the convoy to stop. Then it became obvious that it was a dead end.


	4. Survive is too much to ask?

**Hey, i got some news for you! I Don't own the Zombie Outbreak!**

This is the first chapter that will bring a bit of action to the story. Don't worry if this story is still small, it's going to get bigger! Thanks for reading the story so far. Don't forget to come back in the next 24 hours for the Chapter Five! Also, don't forget to Review and Favorite so you can keep the story and let me know if there's some things i can change. Again, thanks for reading, have fun!

* * *

><p>That armed helicopter gave the NSWC Soldiers and the S&amp;R ones no options than stop. They knew that they wouldn't shoot them if they don't do any silly move, probably they were going to say them that it's a restricted area, or something like that. <em>They don't know what's going on out here?<em>

The helicopter slowly landed in front of them and some soldiers into a matte black uniform jumped out and pointed their weapons – customized M4A1s – to the vehicles where the NSWC and S&R personnel were.

"What we should do?" – A NSWC soldier asked

"We're going to identify ourselves as soldiers from the United State's navy, they won't shoot us" – Another one answered the first soldier.

"It's not going to work, they'll shoot us anyway… This may be _fun_" – RStyle said while he opens the door.

"What the hell he's doing?" – The driver of one of the cars asked to the others that stayed on the car.

RStyle placed his hands behind his head and crouched, giving a sign to the Area 69 soldiers that they aren't hostiles.

"Vinicius, MATEUS. Brazillian, naturalized American in 1985. Colonel of Search & Rescue, Squad Lima. Identification 3473659 dash 5!"

Whisile saw RStyle's example and did the exact same thing as he did.

"Eldridge, GRANT. British, naturalized American in 1990. Second Sergeant of Search & Rescue, Squad Lima, former member of the Mr. President's Secret Service. Identification 3492503 dash 8!"

Two soldiers of the Area 69 looked at themselves and approached to the two S&R soldiers crouched on the ground, while the other ones close to the Little Bird still watched the other eight NSWC soldiers that were on the cars.

"Do you think that identifying yourselves would change anything?" – The Area 69 soldier asked to RStyle.

"No… but it should" – RStyle answered, raising his head and giving a slight smile.

The Area 69 soldier hit RStyle with his Colt on his face.

"There's two kinds of pain. The sort of pain that makes you strong. And the useless pain, the sort of just suffering, and I got no patience to useless things" – RStyle answered the soldier, while he spits blood out of his mouth and still giving a slight smile.

"Shut up, fool" – said the soldier, pointing the M4A1 on RStyle's head.

"_Survive is too much to ask?_" – RStyle answered the soldier again.

In a really quick move, RStyle grabbed his combat carbon fiber knife on the left pocket on his leg, and stuffed it in the foot of the soldier.

"You _son of a bitch!"_

RStyle grabbed his Colt M1911 on his leg's right pocket and shot the thigh of the soldier, making he fall on his knees. The other soldier saw that ambitious act of courage and decided to put an end on all that, he aimed on RStyle and got ready to shoot.

Quickly, Wisile grabbed his own Colt M9 and shot twice on the other soldier.

PAFT!

The soldier felt on the ground with both of his legs shot, bleeding with enough intensity. The soldiers near the Little Bird reacted quickly, and started shooting on RStyle and Whisile, which managed to take cover behind one of the cars that the NSWC soldiers were standing, impressed of what just happened.

"AK-74M, rear seat" – RStyle instructed Whisile.

"You're really going to start a shootout?"

"Heh, it already started" – RStyle smiled.

"Yes, sir"

Whisile opened the door of the van using it as cover, while he took two AK-47s who were on the back seat, and saw the NSWC soldiers staring on him.

"Eeeehhh.. What we do?" – A confused NSWC soldier asked.

"Get down and hold tight, it's going to be a hell of a shootout" – Whisile answered.

Whisile returned to the rear of the car and gave one AK-74M to RStyle, that started to examine the weapon to get used to it. Obviously, he couldn't just stay there staring to the gun to mentally get ready to shoot something he never shot before.

_"I got a plan" _– RStyle said to Whisile while he pointed to one of the tires.

"Ah, I get it"

RStyle and Whisile shot the tires of their own van to make it flat and avoid that the Area 69 soldiers shoot them from the ground.

"What now, sir?" – Whisile asked to RStyle

"We can't put them out…" – RStyle wondered aloud – "…but we can immobilize them"

"Stun them?"

"Exactly"

"You know that they will nev-" – Whistile got interrupted when the firing returned.

"Let us in? I know, we never would enter it anyway" – RStyle answered.

RStyle and Whisile then came out from the cover and started to shoot against the soldiers that were a hundred meters away. But the shots never reached their targets, suppressed due to the great wind created by the Little Bird's rotors. Observing their failure, RStyle and Whisile came back to the cover.

"Horrible plan, what next?" – RStyle asked Whisile.

"It's up to you, just… don't get us killed" – Whisile answered, staring RStyle.

"Really? Thanks for the advice" – RStyle answered, ironically – "I think we got no other options then shoot for the kill"

"But…"

"Got any better idea?"

"Sir, no sir"

RStyle and Whisile reloaded their Assault Rifles as quick as the could. Now intended that they would kill some soldiers that were supposed to be their friendlies.

After heavy breathing, RStyle gave Whisile _that sign_. The shootout has started again, but now, someone finally got hit and fell on the ground, and another one, and another, another… the Little Bird pilot tried to heat up his 20mm M60 Vulcan "_Minigun"_ to put an end to that blood bath.

PAH.

Whisile shot the pilot directly on his neck, he started to heavily bleed, it was obvious he was going to die.

"Oh my god, save him!" – RStyle said to Whisile, looking at him.

"Save him from… us?" – Whisile answered

"Yes… W-we made an oath" – RStyle countered, sad, after he realized what he just did.

"Sir, I'll surely try, but I will need help!" – Whisile shout while ran to the direction to the Little Bird.

While RStyle and Whisile desperately tried to save the life of that poor pilot who got cowardly hit by the ones that are trying to save him.

"Y-y-you could ju…st s-s-surrender" – The pilot said, dying.

"You would kill us anyway. _Survive is too much to ask?_" – RStyle answered the Little Bird's pilot.

The pilot closed the eyes.

"Sir…" – Whisile looked at RStyle, while standing up.

RStyle looked at the pilot, pulling out his Colt M1911, and said: "There's two kinds of pain, the sort of pain who makes you stronger. And the useless pain, the sort of just suffering. I don't have patience to useless things".


	5. Friend or Foe?

**I don't have to say again that i don't own Zombie Outbreak, do i?**

Welcome to the Chapter Five of my Zombie Outbreak:Reloaded story, so far we only achieved a bit of action, this one won't have any action at all, at least what i remember from it. Heh, but anyway, next chapter we're going to start having bigger chapters, filled with action. Thanks for reading so far, if you want to keep on it, click on Follow and don't forget to Review it! Favorite aswel, i'll really apreciate! Come back in the next 24 hours for the next chapter. Have a good reading.

* * *

><p>Cold. That's what the NSWC soldiers think of RStyle, well, Asshole aswel. He's cold as ice. He just killed all those soldiers and executed the Little Bird pilot while he was trying to save him. Is he the right person to be with?<p>

After killing the Little Bird pilot, RStyle drag him out of the pilot seat.

"Whisile, please tell me you know how to fly this thing" – RStyle said while he sits on the co-pilot seat.

"Yes sir. Sort of" – Whisile answered, while he examine the cockpit of the Little Bird.

"Sort o-"

"Engines on!" – Whisile interrupted RStyle's complaint. – "Pre-flight checklist: Engines, On; Fuel pump one and two active, check; Fuel, 380 pounds; Oil Pressure, stabilized, ready to flight"

The NSWC soldiers took the M4A1's of the dead soldiers, most of them were disgusted with that scene of violence. Not that they're not used to that, but because it was their "friendlies".

"It's better you get in here and strap on if you don't want to die for the other Area 69 personnel!" – RStyle shout to the NSWC soldiers that were walking slowly.

"One second! We're coming!" – Leo answered back.

"Should we go with him? I mean, he's probably getting us killed" – Leo whispered to another NSWC soldier.

"We're already dead. He's just going to kill us faster" – The NSWC soldier replied – "We don't got much options, do we?"

The NSWC soldiers boarded the Little Bird, which quickly took off and started moving forward, from the same direction they came from. South.

Suddenly, the Area 69 controllers tried to enter in contact via radio with the Little Bird.

"Foxtrat November five niner one Whiskey, what's happening? Why are you moving to south?"

"We got some situation with host-" – Whisile interrupted himself – "Know what? Fuck it" – Whisile said to both himself and to the controller while he turns off the helicopter's transponder"

In the Area 69, the controllers noticed that something really wrong was going on, two of them looked to each other and started whispering.

"Is it them? But.. now?" – A controller whispered to another one.

"Look, if it's them or not, we must keep an eye on them closely, you know that no one has to know about that" – the other controller answered back.

"Fine, so we report that to the officers?"

"No Blue, hell no, erase that, keep out of the data, if it's really them then we must leave as soon as we can".

After a long time of thinking, the Area 69's controller, Blue, made his mind.

"We got our orders. We'll follow it, but it's better actually be them"

"Good decision, bud".

Back to the Little Bird, the NSWC started to shout against RStyle.

"I don't want to die just because of your wrong decisions! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I needed to get them out of our way because it was the only option left!" – RStyle answered to one of the angry NSWC soldier.

"So that's it, you kill just because you got no options? You did a fucking owl to S&R and you breaks it?!" – Another NSWC soldier shout.

RStyle stopped arguing and looked at the last soldier that spoke to him. He looked at him with a mad face, like he's giving him a death sentence. The other soldier replied with the same kind of look, the tension was so big that looks like they would start to shoot at themselves right there and right now.

"You guys shut the fuck up!" – Whisile tried to stop the arguing once and for all. – "We already got few options, we don't have anyone but each other! If you want to solve it like two mad monkeys, fine. But be damn sure, you won't survive like that!"

RStyle looked at Whisile and then looked ahead, to see the beauty but dangerous San Andreas countryside. The soldiers looked down and to each other, they were disturbed with the presence of the S&R among them. Should we stay with them? Came back in the soldiers mind.

"So, what's the plan, S&R wannabes? Where are we going to die now?" – Leo said, to break the silence that has be installed into the Little Bird.

"-sigh- We are going to the Los Santos observatory… Eeehh, the San Andreas's Whiskey Hotel" – Whisile said.

"Whiskey Hotel? You're not talking about…" – Leo replied to Whisile, now curious.

"The POTUS White House on San Andreas is the Los Santos's Observatory, now stay quiet" – RStyle interrupted Leo

"We shall expect some agents of the Secret Service alive there, but we don't think we're going to be well recepted" – Whisile said to the NSWC soldiers.

"Just like we did on Area 69?" – A NSWC soldier asked

"No, differently, they won't shoot us, but we are going to shoot anyway" – Whisile took a deep breath – "We're on San Andreas for a reason. The POTUS is at Los Santos's Whiskey Hotel, but there's a great wave of walkers on there"

"So your mission is rescue everyone in there?" – Leo asked, still curious.

"Not exactly, our intention is just save the POTUS, the other agents will be…" – Whisile blinked hard and paused – "The other agents will be left behind".

"What fucking kind of Search & Rescue unit are you?!" – A NSWC soldier asked, furious.

RStyle looked, mad, to Whisile, which looked back. They would never understand. Went through the minds of the S&R soldiers.

RStyle took his Colt M1911 and looked back to the NSWC soldiers, aiming his iron barrel to their heads, threatening to shoot them right there.

"This is fucking serious now. You will keep your mouth shut or I'll personally kill every single one of you right here and right now." – RStyle putted his gun down after speaking – "We'll give you a chance of survival if you collaborate. As I previously said, I don't got patience for useless things, and you seem really useless for me so far."

"What gives you the authority of-"

"Authority? Authority?! Nobody haves Authority on this freaking world now! We just follow orders from our leaders and from our instinct. It's not about Authority anymore. It's only about survival, and like that, we'll easily die even before reaching that fucking observatory!" – RStyle returned correctly to his seat and looked the Whisile – "We should've stayed on Liberty City, at least we would die properly, and not with those losers back there"

Whisile only looked to RStyle with a denial face, but said nothing.

Suddenly, a radio call ceased the tension on the helicopter.

"Shhh, quiet Blu-, Stop that!" – They sounded exactly the same as the persons they've spoken to when they stole the Little Bird.

"Please, identify yourself" – Whisile risked everything asking that to those persons who sound… stupid.

"What's going on?" – RStyle asked to Whisile

"I have absolutely no idea" – He answered.

"You'll end putting fire on this thing! Oh, it's transmitting already?" – The voice on the radio returned, and then cleared his throat – "Eeehh.. Liberty has fallen".

"Liberty…" – Whisile said, confused.

"It's them?" – RStyle asked to Whisile again.

"I think so"

Liberty has fallen is a code created during the evacuation of Liberty City, to the Search & Rescue soldiers to identify who's a Friend or Foe.

"Liberty has Fallen. Please, identify yourselves" – Whisile asked to the other persons on the radio.

"Codenames Blue and Neostar…" – The soldier gave a light laugh – "Neostar… pshh… Oh well, Squad Juliet of Search & Rescue on Las Venturas"

"By any case you're inside the Area 69?" – RStyle asked to the S&R soldiers on the radio.

"Yes, we are. But we're preparing our way out to the Whiskey Hotel. As soon as we can, we'll be leaving. By the way, I'm sorry for what happened on here…" – The soldier interrupted himself – "Oh shit, there's someone coming, we have to go, stay safe!"

"Stay safe" – RStyle said.

Finally someone we can trust, they may be stupid, but we can trust them. RStyle though, looking to outside, feeling relieved from the wonder if he was alone or not. Even in Whisile's side, it wasn't enough to keep him and the.. rest safe.

Just after finishing that friendly radio talk. The White House has risen on the horizon, they didn't had the luxury to wait for the Delta squad to appear to start the mission, every second they wait, their chances of succeeding gets lower.

"It's time. I hope you can operate into action, I know it isn't what you've been designed for, but we don't got other options" – RStyle said, looking seriously to Whisile.

"I'll try my best, sir. Don't worry with me, let's just… stick to the plan" – Whisile answered, by his voice, it was noticeably that he was afraid of doing something wrong that could end up in the death of one of the NSWC soldiers, or his friend.

RStyle noticed the fear on Whisile, but he said nothing. He just stared, awkwardly to him, but then looked back to the NSWC soldiers.

"It's time for action, so wake up! We'll need every help we got, if you want to do your job properly, then follow my lead, if not, you can get the fuck out of my way"


	6. We don't got other options

**I don't own Zombie Outbreak. #DealWithIt**

Welcome to the Sixth Chapter of the Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded fanfic story, this chapter will have the first direct combat with the Zombies so far, so get ready for action, and also, this is the largest chapter so far. Over 2000 words. Like aways, remember to Review, so i can know what you're thinking from the story and improve it. Don't forget to favorite and follow, come back in 48 hours for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Dusk had come. The White House was covered by a soft snow and shiny to the sunset. It was a very beautiful view of the city of Los Santos. Mainly because of the red sky right above the sun. But this wasn't the view that everyone has noticed. The beauty of the city was faded by a horde of hungry zombies at the White House's garden and It's surroundings.<p>

That was perfectly everyone's nightmare. That horde contained at least three hundred walkers. Everyone, no exceptions would be that crazy to face those zombies head on, just to try to save someone that they even doubt if he was alive. No matter who that person is.

"Oh shit. Not that again. Look at that, mate" – Whisile said to RStyle

"Another day in the office" – RStyle answered, comically.

But, the soldiers on that helicopter, they were _enough _crazy. For RStyle, mainly, that's a piece of cake, at least, that's what he thought. Whisile couldn't land with that amount of walkers down there. He carefully examined the area to find any potential LZs. He did found one, on the roof. But he couldn't land it. He had to release the soldiers right there.

He gave a signal to everyone to jump out of the helicopter. Even flying low, it was still high for a normal person to jump, it was a drop of 15 meters… That's a no return point.

The eight NSWC soldiers jumped first, one by one, Leo was the last of them. While preparing to jump, RStyle said to Whisile.

"What's going to happen here will be bloody, I don't want to see someone dead, and to be my fault. I wouldn't handle it, specially if that's you. I would eternally regret of any bad decisions I could make" – RStyle stared at Whisile – "You are my friend, and I don't want to lose you by anything. I'll do whatever it costs to protect you. With that said, I don't want that you come to here, and that's an order. Please, stay safe"

Whisile thought a bit in what RStyle said, noticing that he was actually, a loyal and a good friend. He remembered the moments that he shut him out on Liberty City, but all that got faded away by what he just said.

"I will, sir. You should consider those words for yourself too… I wouldn't handle it either if you… die. Stay safe, sir"

"Good luck my friend, may god bless you"

After saying that, RStyle cutted the rope that holded him in the cabin of the MH-6 and fell on the ground, miserably. Even in that critic situation, the NSWC soldiers looked at him, on the ground, and started laughing out loud.

"Haha, very funny, tell me that you never felt from a helicopter like that" – RStyle said while he stood up – "Ok guys, keep your radio on all the time. We will need four soldiers up here and another four coming down with me to enter in the White House. You, what's your name, soldier"

"Call me Leo, sir" – Leo answered, quickly.

"Alright then, Leo, the guys that will stay on the roof covering our asses will be your squad, don't leave this position, when we extract the POTUS…" – RStyle interrupted himself, thinking in how _cold _the plan was, leaving all the President's Agents behind. He cleaned his throat and returned speaking – "…and the other Secret Service agents, we'll come back up here and wait Whisile for extraction. Is it clear?"

"Yes, sir" – Leo answered, high-minded.

"The rest of you, with me. Just one thing, this may be a pretty fucked up situation, but he's still the president, show some respect, please" - RStyle said to the other soldiers, while they gave a slight smile – "Let's move out!"

Everyone checked their equipment, which was basically some few frag grenades and incendiary ones in case they had to burn the zombies out of the way, an Assault Rifle and a sidearm. For the ones on the roof, they had disposal Light Machine Guns, and Sniper Rifles. Their organizations was simple, two soldiers would stay on the sides of the roof, protecting the stairs if eventually the zombies attempt to come up, and two in the middle to clean out the max number of zombies it was possible for a more simplified extraction.

The infantry was soldier to go down the stairs, but then a shout came out from the middle of the line.

"Wait!"- RStyle shout – "I forgot to take a thing, wait a bit… Eeeehhm, there it is. Just some couple seconds… and.."

RStyle took out from his bulletproof-vest's pocket a non-military headset, he placed it in his head, and took his phone out from his pants left pocked a phone, plugging the headset connector to the phone.

The soldiers started looking at him, really confused.

"So… are we going?" – A NSWC soldier asked.

"Just one second…" – RStyle replied to the soldier, peacefully.

RStyle selected a song, _"Echoes"_ from _Klaxons, _from his personal playlist. He had that habit of listening songs on unusual situations since he started working with the S&R's Squad Lima on Liberty City, his companions thought he was going crazy, but they got used to that, but he thinks it's going to take longer so the NSWC could get used with his habits.

RStyle walked ahead of the line, giving a signal for the soldiers on the roof that meant _Stay here_, just to reinforce the instructions he received, they answered him with another signal, meaning the approval of his order. He then gave the signal _Follow me_ to the soldiers on the line immediately behind him, receiving another signal of approval.

"From now on, silence, let the boys on the roof take care of us, we'll only fight on our way out. Walk slowly, with precision" – RStyle whispered to the soldiers behind him.

Then, from nowhere, it started snowing on the White House and the surroundings, it took the soldiers as surprise, right out of turn. But that wouldn't stop them, and it shouldn't.

RStyle and other four NSWC soldiers started slowly getting downstairs to the ground level. The tension was intense as they got in ground level, trying to get out of the walkers sight, moving to the back of the White House, hoping to do not see any creature there. Lucky him, there wasn't. The soldiers kept moving, slowly, to avoid making any unnecessary noise that could draw the attention of the walkers to their direction.

The snow started to get heavier, but nothing alarming. Even talking with the other soldiers about the order to keep silence, RStyle still requested to have constant contact with everyone, constantly looking behind and counting one-by-one the soldiers behind him. Like he said before, he didn't wanted to have any blood on his hands.

Now on the left side of the White House's west garden, RStyle laid down, telling to all the soldiers to do the same, without leaving their guard low. RStyle took his radio, and started sending a morse code to the soldiers on the top of the building, telling them to go a bit more to the right, when they start shooting the zombies so they could draw attention to the right side, and not to their side. With that said, the two NSWC soldiers on top of the building mounted a couple of LMG's, model M249 fed by a bullet belt.

**Thirty seconds to the shootout**.

RStyle started trying to see any visual and behavior similarities from the Las Venturas and Liberty City's zombies. Damn, all of them looked so different… RStyle quickly got his Headset out and stored it back in his bulletproof-vest main pocket. Nothing could prejudice his hearing that time. RStyle then send the morse code to approve the open fire order.

In no time, the soldiers started to rage bullets over the zombies, who only noticed their presence that time, the M249 did a hell of a noise, but not only that, it broke the walkers in two. Quickly, a mass of zombies started heading to the staircases on the right side of the building, like planned. The only thing the infantry could do was wait some couple minutes until a large mass of zombies was on the Right Side, being massacred by the soldiers, so they could sneak in to the White House's door.

The door of the White House was guarded with a password and a blast door behind it, before entering, Whisile told you the combination of the password that he needed to press on the keyboard.

3-6-1-7-5-9

The door unlocked, the noise was loud to hear, but got faded by the violent blast of the LMG M249, that the Soldiers on roof were shooting, RStyle and the NSWC Infantry entered the White House, quickly setting a point of observation. Tried to identify any possible threats, like Zombies that could've forced their way in.

Entering in the first hall, it was possible to see a very frightening battle between the Secret Service agents and the walkers. It was clearly possible to see both dead zombies and agents, all over the place. _They entered… Where there is smoke, there is fire._ RStyle quickly thought. Looking at all places, terrified with that horror-like scene, the soldiers started to coughing and getting disgusted. _The situation is really bad._

RStyle looked at front, and pointed to the exit of the hall, covering his mouth to avoid of being sick.

"T-that way" – RStyle said, disgusted – "Ugh"

"It's way worst than you thought, right sir?" – A NSWC soldier said, also covering his mouth

"Damn sure" – RStyle replied.

Entering in the main hall, facing ahead the corridor, RStyle uncovered his mouth, and let his head down, still feeling disgusted by the worst thing he have ever seen. He looked at the soldiers, looking ahead.

"Ok guys, this place is huge, I know… But we shall look in every hall, every corridor, every room, every single corner for the Mr. President and the Secret Service agents, we are here for that, anyway"

"Yes, sir" – The four soldiers answered almost exactly in the same time.

_Fuck, that is going to take time._ RStyle quickly thought. And everyone started to explore the whole building, moving upstairs, downstairs. Literally, everywhere.

At the Los Santos International Airport, Whisile lands the MH-6 Little Bird and seeks for a refueling point, the fuel was already low, plus the time that It took to fly from the White House to the airport, make the tank almost dry. Whisile stepped out the helicopter and started to make some visual recognizing, to avoid get surprised by any unwanted thing.

Took a bit of a time for finding the refueling area, but he couldn't make the Helicopter takeoff anymore. There was no other options, even with the acknowledge of the dangers, he started walking. It seemed close, but it was an illusion, it was almost 2 kilometers away, and if he couldn't find a truck, he would prejudice the extraction of his team.

He held his pistol in the holster and started running to the refueling area, the snow was getting even heavier and heavier, making the steps more difficult at a time. _Really? Fate is definitely not on our side_. Whisile thought for a while before he started focusing on the sprint.

Back to the White House, they soughed every hall, and almost all the rooms, but suddenly, a typical noise of a zombie was heard by RStyle, he looked to a dark room, the oval office, a zombie tied in a chair, struggling in his bands, in a suit. _Disgusting, _RStyle thought, and aimed carefully his Colt M1911 with his right hand to the middle of the zombie's eyes. Then, he glanced at another person, obviously not a zombie, also in a suit and wearing a badge approaching him, sprinting to his direction, RStyle putted his gun down and noticed that he was a member of the Secret Service, while he sprints, he entered in an attack position. RStyle could only say "Oh, fu-"


	7. The Remains of Society

So, that is it, after a long time without writing, i decided to resume my Story. Here's where the Drama will begin, with betrayal and broken trust. Feel free to Review, and please, don't forget to Favourite and Follow.

I'd like to thank KaKiller5578 for doing the fixes on the grammar, this chapter is dedicated for you!

**I don't own Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded, again. How many times do i have to say it?**

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>. That is the only thing that describe the heavy punch that RStyle received from the unarmed Secret Service agent. RStyle tried to avoid the hit, but this foolish attempt only made the pain worst. Direct hit.

The impact that the Agent forced into RStyle's face made his jaw come out of place. RStyle analyzed his situation, beyond obvious, he was in good conditions for an old school fight, just like his old times on the S&R's Boot camp. RStyle stared to the Agent who was blinded by his anger, the only thing he couldn't understand is _why,_ why a Secret Service agent would strike him in such a furious manner.

The Agent who assaulted the uniformed soldier just looked at him with even more anger than the first strike. He took a deep breath and started to sprint towards RStyle in an attempt to apply another hit.

"Agent! Stop that! I'm here for you and for the President!". The soldier complained to the Agent who was running toward him.

RStyle had no option but fight back, when the Agent got closer and tried to punch him in the middle of his bust; RStyle blocked the right arm of the agent with his left arm and quickly managed to hit his head in an aggressive speed with his right elbow.

The Agent got stunned with the violence he just suffered and ended up , and took a deep breath before looking up, directly towards RStyle's eyes, appearing an even greater anger, RStyle saw that look as a threat, he knew that the Agent was going to attack him again, but he didn't had time for that kind of _bullshit._

RStyle got his personal silver Colt M1911 from the holster strapped on his right arm and pointed directly to the Agent's chest, right where is supposed to be his heart.

RStyle looked to the Agent directly into his eyes, took about some couple seconds to predict any future movie from the Agent who was on the ground. "Look, I am here to help, but if you keep acting like that, I won't have other options". With that said, RStyle pulled the safety of his sidearm, unlocking it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" - The tired Agent asked to RStyle, with a threatening tone.

"Mateus Vinícius, call me RStyle. Search & Rescue" – RStyle looked at the Agent seriously, but still trying to look friendly.

"My name's Fraser. You can call me Manch; I'm personal security of the Mr. President"

"Alright, Mr. Fraser, can you tell me why you just assaulted me?" – RStyle said to Manch while he placed his M1911 back to his holster.

"I think you need some glasses, mister. You almost shot the POTUS"

RStyle looked again to the infected strapped on the chair and then looked back to the Agent. The S&R soldier got confused with what Manch just told him.

"The president got…" – RStyle said, without expressing any reaction except confusion and despair

"Yes" – Manch interrupted the soldier.

After some few seconds that just seemed to be an eternity, RStyle grabbed the radio on his left shoulder. "Whisile, we got a situation here, the POTUS have been infected, I need that you bring the First Aid kit here at the Whiskey House as soon as possible"

"Affirmative, sir. I'm on my way" – Whisile answered through the radio.

Manch was staring at RStyle for some time, without saying anything, and RStyle noticed that. Feeling uncomfortable with him looking at him like that, RStyle asked arrogantly to Manch.

"What's the problem?"

"Y-you just spoke with someone called W-…Whisile?" – Manch's serious facial expression quickly disappeared.

"Yes, he's my friend on the Squad Lima, he worked on the Secr-" – RStyle stopped speaking and realized that now, everything was starting to make sense – "Did you worked with Whisile?"

"Yes, I did, he was my best friend while we were on Washington. But then he got called to Search & Rescue and they called me to San Andreas"

"Damn, he'll be happy on meeting you again"

Manch then suddenly looked at the President and pointed at him. RStyle followed the direction of Manch's finger and noticed that the President was worse.

"Can you do anything for him?"

"I can't, not yet. I need to Whisile drop my Medpack. How long he has been bitten?"

"It's going to make 48 hours soon" – Manch then got worried with the President's situation – "What's the problem?"

"I've never seen someone who had held so much to the infection. But he's on the final stages, it will be possible to revert the whole process, but we got to be quick".

A stactic signal coming from the radio interrupted the conversation between Manch and RStyle, followed by a voice.

"Sir, everything's clear, we have no signal of the President" – It seemed like Leo's voice on the other side.

"I found him… And another Secret Service agent aswell, but the situation isn't good" – RStyle grabbed the radio and answered the soldier's call. – "We're at corridor…"

"Oscar" – Manch interrupted.

"Corridor Oscar"

RStyle looked at Manch and then realized that his face was familiar, he doesn't just know from where.

"Eeehh, Manch. One question, we have ever met?" – RStyle asked, embarrassed for asking such a foolish question in such an unpleasant moment.

"Do you really think it's the right time to speak about that?" – Manch answered, in a certain way arrogant, but still serious.

"You're right, it isn't. But I'm just curious, because you look familiar to me" – RStyle didn't let the conversation stop there, before getting the answer that he wanted, even being such an unnecessary thing.

"Maybe at the White House, back in Washington." – Manch looked up, trying to remember, and then looked back to RStyle – "Yeah, Washington. It wasn't at the White House, actually, it was at the capitol, you were there to guide Whisile to the training camp"

"Look, I know it has been a while since you and Whisile met, but please, don't blame me for separating you two for such a long time… You need to remember that he wished in being part of the S&R, he volunteered for it"

"But it he didn't volunteered for this kind of _shit_!" – Manch became angry again, and after saying that, he took a deep breath and said – "…Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I would feel exactly the same thing if someone just appears and take a close friend from me"

The sound of the Whisile's Little Bird entered the White House, it was extremely loud, so loud, that it could wake up the dead. Literally. RStyle looked to Manch and gave a signal to follow him to the main door. Manch locked the oval office and stored in his right pocket while follows RStyle.

* * *

><p>Back in the roof, the NSWC soldiers quickly grabbed the S&amp;R's Anti-Infection Kit, that could easily be mistaken as a medical kit. Above the box, there was a handwritten letter from Whisile, it was written:<p>

"Sir,

_The extraction may late, I will probably come back pick you guys up at 9 PM, got problems with fuel leaking, probably because of the shootout at the Area 69 and my Radio communications aren't working._

_Yours sincerely, Whisile."_

RStyle quickly got up on the roof again, now by a passage from inside the Observatory, he only could see the MH-6 leaving and moving northeast again, directly to the Los Santos's Airport. Manch came right behind him, just to look his friend leave him again.

"Sir" – A Soldier approached with the Anti-Infection Kit in hands and delivered to RStyle – "Whisile left that. It's written something on the paper, he says that the extraction may be a bit late and he may only arrive by the night.

"Thank you, soldier, did he say why he's going to be late and why we can't enter in contact with him?" – RStyle said quickly, while he opens the bag.

"Yes, sir. His comms are out and he must fix a fuel leak due to the assault on the Area 69.

"Wait…" – Whisile took a step ahead – "You guys assaulted the Area 69?"

"Eeehhh… Just a bi-"

Manch lifted his forefinger, shutting RStyle. "That doesn't matter now, we need to go down there, we still have that..." Manch took a time problem, remember?"

RStyle raised one of his eyebrows. "Situation? Ohhhh, y-yeah, sure." RStyle started looking around and noticed that no Navy marines were paying attention to them no more, then he approached to the Secret Service agent and started whispering right on his ear "I need to talk something with you downstairs, it's essential that it remains between only us two", with that said, RStyle entered the door that leads to inside the Los Santos Observatory.

RStyle and Manch started heading downstairs and entering in the main hall. Manch didn't wait a single second and halted RStyle. "What's the problem? Is there anything that you're hiding from your soldiers?"

RStyle noticed that Manch went to offensive, he was doubting of the sense of leadership that RStyle was giving to the seaman on the roof. "Look, first of all, they're not my soldiers. Second, they don't need to know the President's Sitrep". He tried to give to Manch confidence to still trust him, it was in vain. Manch did nothing but groan and start walking to the Oval Office.

_Oh god, it's worst than I thought_. It was the only think that went through the RStyle's mind. The president has reached Phase 4 of 5 stages of infection.

RStyle started preparing his gear to prepare the cure but then he glanced at Manch and could see in his eyes that he wasn't confident at all like he had no hope that the President could be saved. But actually, he was right, sort of, the President nearly looked like a complete Zombie. The appearance was almost the same, but like people used to say, _Looks can be deceiving_.

RStyle took some few seconds, nearly a minute, to prepare the cure for the Infection and directly inject the needle in the veins on the President's neck.

Manch looked to the President, giving a small smile. Since the President appeared to be saved. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to be just fine. It was good that we reached just in time to avoid a tragedy"

"That's great…" Manch quickly grabbed the RStyle's Colt M1911 off his holster and pointed the silver barrel to RStyle's head.

Perplexed, RStyle looked into Manch's eyes and saw that he wasn't that _kind of friend_ anymore. "What the fuck are you doing, Frase-" Manch hitted RStyle on his face with his own gun. The soldier looked up and watched that act of betrayal and cowardice. "What are you doing Fraser?! What has gotten into you?"

Not a single word has been said. Manch pulled out the safety of RStyle's M1911, unlocking it. "There is no need in keeping up with this bullshit anymore. What has been done, has been done. I won't be a slave of this fallen society anymore!"

"What the bloody hell do you mean with that? Think on what you're doing! How Whisile will think of you?" RStyle said desperately, even though he didn't want to remind him the betrayer of his old partner.

"You don't need to be a genius to see what I can see. I want to be free, can't you see it?"

"Free? How free? If you kill me, you will do nothing but run away from my team, they'll be right behind you. You won't ever, ever! Be free… Let me go, we'll leave, we'll leave you alone" RStyle tried to convince the threatening Agent with even more threats. Not a good plan, actually.

"You're just pathetic". Manch looked deep into RStyle's eyes, and started applying pressure on the trigger.

"Please, Fraser. Please!"

The sound of the shot echoed into the Oval Office and through all the empty Observatory.


	8. Danger Zone

**I don't own Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded, there. I said it!**

Hi! Welcome back to the Fanfiction based on the _Multi Theft Auto: San Andreas_ popular server named as Zombie Outbreak: Reloaded, which was unfortunely downed by it's own creator, Nelson Cancel. No time for mourning, anyway. Feel free to Review it, and please, it would be really awesome if you could Follow and Favourite this Story.

* * *

><p>Manch cleaned his hands while watches RStyle's body fall on the ground, unconscious. <em>Dead.<em> "I won't ever regret of this, and Whisile will soon feel the same thing that you, bud". Says Manch while he crouch on the side of RStyle, and talks to him like he was still alive. "Would be so much easier if you didn't came here, everything would work out for me and for you… I would prefer that you putted Whisile into this…". Manch gets up and drops the Colt M1911 from the fallen soldier in front of him.

* * *

><p>"Hey! We're almost there!". The NSWC soldier Leo started to motivate his colleagues when he notices that the number of Zombies has been dramatically reduced since they started their campaign at the Los Santos Observatory. "Come on! They're falling upon our feet!"<p>

Suddenly, a helicopter appears on the Horizon, coming from North in direction to the Observatory, it's noise stuffed the whole region. For the soldiers it was, no doubt, the sound of a Military Helicopter, more specifically, a UH-60 Seahawk.

"_What is it now?_" – Leo sighed while he saw that another group of people know about their position. Again, they face _that_ dilemma, _Friend or Foe_? Since there couldn't be communications via Radio with the oncoming Seahawk, Leo detached a Lantern from his M249 and used it to send a message via Morse code to the pilots.

"..- -. .. - . -.. / ... - .- - . ... / - .- .-. .. -. . ... .-.-.- / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / . -. - . .-. .. -. -. / .- / .-. . ... - .-. .. -.-. - / .- .-. . .- -..- / .. -.. . -. - .. ..-. -.- / -.- - ..- .-. ... . .-.. ..-. / - .-. / - - ...- . / .- .- .- -.- .-.-.-

_United States Marines. You are entering a restrict area, identify yourself or move away."_

After sending the message, Leo attached the Lantern back on his M249 and focused the helicopter on his aim, deploying his Bipod to give more stabilization if he pretends to shoot. Few seconds after sending the message, a radio near the NSWC soldiers on the roof simply turned on by itself. Leo glanced back to the radio and saw that it was marked as a S&R one, for Emergencies. Leo walked away from his gun and grabbed the Radio on the floor, he examined it before trying to enter in communication with someone.

Before he could even say anything, the voice of someone came out from the radio. "Hey, US Marines, we're the Squad Juliet from the Search & Rescue, we've been called by the Colonel known as RStyle. We've been resigned for this mission as well". Leo then remembered that RStyle and Whisile had a chat on the helicopter when they were heading to the Observatory with someone on the radio. Leo started to talk. "Oh. Eeeehh. Ok, I'm not sure if there will be space for you to make a proper landing. But we'll be waiting for you, thanks for entering in contact before I've think you were an enemy". "Yeah, I'm glad too" The answer was a slight laugh from the pilot "We'll be there soon"

Leo went to the edge of the roof and took his M249 back, detaching the bipod. Leo then thought it would be a good idea to warn RStyle that reinforcements were coming. "Guys, keep massacring those zeds until I get back, receive the S&R properly this time, we don't want another RPG crossing the sky", Leo said to the NSWC soldiers on the roof, chuckling. Then he get his way down to inside the Observatory.

* * *

><p>Manch entered into the Observatory's Arsenal Room. He was searching for something powerful that could take many people out at once. <em>A M16? No, the clip is too small. M249? No, too instable without a grip. Grenades? Probably not, it's going to expose me to the zombies. Ooo, I know.<em> Manch entered into the _Personal Defense Weapons_ section, weapons such as P90 and M5K were available, really stable and definitely very reliable. After taking RStyle out of the play, he needed to get rid of all the NSWC Soldiers. They would be an obstacle if he tries to leave the Observatory. They definitely would see him. He took a P90 and also grabbed two holsters, where he putted to M9 Beretta's in each one, in case that he needs them.

After evaluating what his chances were, he made a mental note to don't directly cross with the NSWC soldiers, they're really good in Close Quarters battle. Maybe they're out of shape after this Outbreak, but _never underestimate your enemy_. Manch took the heaviest Kevlar Armor he could find, it would increase his chances of surviving, although it's going to reduce his ability to move.

"RStyle? Where are you?". Manch heard the voice of a person echoing on the Observatory while he leaves the Arsenal Room. _Fuck._ He grabbed one of the Berettas and putted a silencer on it, to avoid of being detected by anybody else that could be inside the Observatory. _The fuck that guy is doing down here?_

* * *

><p>Leo started looking for every room on the endless corridors, until he sees a silhouette of someone fallen on the ground right in front of what seemed to be an Oval Office. <em>No, cannot be real.<em> Leo sprint as fast as he could to that silhouette just to testify something he really did not wanted to. That silhouette fallen on the floor was the Colonel of the Search & Rescue, RStyle. Leo could not believe what he is seeing. He crouched on the side of the fallen soldier and tried to examine the body, searching for any vital signs. He got none, the heart seemed to be stopped, he wasn't breathing. He was dead?

Then someone cleared his throat behind him, Leo looked back over his shoulder and saw that another man was standing behind him, he took some time to notice it was the same person that RStyle was with. _What is his name though?_ "What are you doing down here", Manch said while he pulled the safety of his Beretta that was being hidden behind his back. "You need to help me over! He's not breathing! I don't know what to do!" Leo still couldn't notice that the guy who shot the S&R Soldier was just in front of his eyes. "Why should i? You don't know what this son of a bitch did", Manch only said that, but it meant enough to Leo. "You… K-killed him?! Why?". Leo then got worried with his own safety. _If he's capable of killing RStyle, he's capable of killing me too._

Manch looked at Leo and extended his arm, pointing to the Oval Office. "Come, look". Leo slowly approached Manch, he was being careful enough to don't be caught with surprise on a trap, while he was crouched, he unlocked the safety of his own _Personal Defense Weapon_, a Sig Sauer P224. When he peeked his head to the Oval Office, he saw someone. It was the President, with a hole on his forehead. "See? RStyle killed the President just after saving him". Leo looked at Manch, his expression was like someone just shot him. He was speechless, he couldn't believe that a Search & Rescue soldier could do such atrocity.

"T-this can't be real, no. It's definitely not real" Leo couldn't keep his mind together. "RStyle would never do this, although he did it once, but not with the President".

"You're right, he wouldn't". Manch pointed the Beretta to Leo. "But I would".

Leo's reflexes were up-to-date, since the Outbreak began, he was practicing that detail, In case he needed them. And he did. Leo moved Manch's arm away from him, Manch shot 3 rounds into the empty. Leo ducked and quickly grabbed his P224, shooting Manch right on his hand, and he hit him. Leo quickly got up and started running through the corridors, seeking the way back to the roof.

After five minutes sprinting through the corridors he finally found the way back to the roof, he went through the iron door that was on sentry-box and closed it. Locking it by outside. He went upstairs and already noticed that the Seahawk landed, he was, somehow relieved so now he had reinforcements, but still worried to RStyle. He couldn't say if he was alive or not. He could fake his death, but maybe not like that. Not efficiently enough.

"Soldier, what happened?". A S&R soldier in the side of the Seahawk asked, he could see Leo's worry by the expression on his eyes. "Manch shot RStyle down there, I'm not sure if he's alive, you guys need to help me… Please". The S&R soldier widen his eyes, he has got caught by surprise. "RStyle got shot?! Where is Whisile?".

"He's at the Los Santos Airport, East. He went there to refuel the helicopter for the extraction". Leo took a deep breath, still tired from running away through the corridors inside.

"We need to get in contact with him". The S&R soldier didn't broke up in despair, like Leo was predicting. "Do you know what frequency you entered in contact with him?"

"Yes, 122.67 _Kilohertz_"

The S&R soldier grabbed his radio and set up the frequency to the one that Leo told him. After doing so, he sighed, and said out loud, meant to be for himself: "This is going to be hard". He sent the message to Whisile via the radio. "Whisile, This is Blue, from Juliet Squad, the who was on the Area 69. You should get over here as quick as you can… Something happened… It's… RStyle"


End file.
